The advent of genome analysis through molecular biology has brought into prospect the complete sequence analysis of the human genome and other species. The data is being gathered at an ever increasing rate and the ways in which they will be analyzed are evolving even as it is being collected. The methods for accessing and distributing this information has also developed rapidly, but an adequate solution to rapidly accessing this information is not yet available. We plan to investigate a client-server approach to allow flexible and rapid access by scientists to up to date molecular biological information over internet. We propose to create an experimental adaptation of DNASTAR's Geneman program currently operating on the Macintosh with a CD ROM. The experimental program will act as a client for the internet server being developed by the National Center for Biotechnology Information. We plan to interact closely with the team developing the server so that overall system performance, speed of access, currency of information and alterative data sources can be maximized. Distributed/integrated database access on the client-server model seamlessly combining local and distant data sources could allow a user to integrate proprietary and public data without compromising security. Addition developments along this line could lead to integration of different kinds of data at different geographical sites.